


The Great Intuition of Daniel Williams Part Two

by LadyCizzle



Series: The Great Intuition [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established couple, M/M, Mentions Lori, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes into Steve's office moments after Lori resigns and finds out the real reason the profiler decided to leave.  He can't decide what he's more ecstatic about-the fact that he was right or the fact that Steve lost the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Intuition of Daniel Williams Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Once again beta'd by the lovely simplyn2deep. Did I mention she was awesome

Steve watched Lori walk out of his office and out of the main entrance, mixed feelings about her departure when Danny bursting through his door, eyebrow raised. 

“What was that all about?” asked Danny curiously, leaning against the chair.

Steve let out a sigh and sat down on the corner on his desk. “She just resigned,” he stated.

The news caused Danny to stumble back slightly. “Oh really...wow. She say why?”

“Governor wanted her to choose between him and Five-0,” he replied before adding another long sigh. “She couldn’t so the Governor decided for her.”

Danny raised an eyebrow again and gave Steve a pensive glare. “Really. He fired her and she just gave up without so much as an argument.”

“No, she agreed with him. She felt that she hadn’t done the job assigned to her to the best of her ability and it was best if she left.”

“How do you feel about that?” asked Danny.

Leaning back he gave Danny a nod. “I’m okay I guess,” he shrugged. “It wasn’t as if we were close or anything but she was still helpful at times, okay at her job. Not to mention she always had a connection to another department who were always willing to help.”

“There is that,” replied Danny, shaking a finger at Steve. “But I always found it odd that we had a profiler on the team who never actually did any profiling.”

“There is that.”

Silence crept between them, Steve staring at the ground and Danny staring at Steve. If Danny didn’t know any better he would think that Steve was purposely avoiding his face. Luckily for Danny and unfortunately for Steve, he did. “You’re not telling me something,” stated Danny, voice dripping with accusation. 

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked to the other side of his desk, picking up a file. “Why do you always assume I’m hiding something?” he asked with an aggravated sigh.

“Um...duh...because you always are like right now for instance the football tickets from the silent auction on your desk,” Danny answered with a smirk, reaching down on the desk and picking up the envelope. He had noticed them there when he first walked into Steve’s office and was patiently waiting for Steve to say something. His patience soon wore out.

Silently cursing to himself, he snatched the envelope out of Danny’s hand and threw them back down on the desk. “Lori gave them to me—said they were a Valentine’s Day gift.”

“That’s shocking because she didn’t get me anything and I was the nicest to her.”

“Really Danno,” scoffed Steve, leaning against his desk. “You barely tolerated her and how many times have you described her as ‘wooden with no personality’?”

Danny gave Steve a scoff of his own. “Okay first of all,” he began with a scowl and a pointed finger, “it wasn’t my fault she came off that way. I tried to get her to open up numerous times but a guy can only take some many eye-rolls and sarcastic grumbles before he gives up. At least I kept all my malicious comments to myself, not to mention inviting her to partake in free spa services at a fabulous hotel. You didn’t even want her on the team,” he pointed out.

Steve rolled his eyes and growled. “That’s because she was hired to play babysitter and make sure we didn’t cause any trouble.”

“Which we did, repeatedly, hence her firing.”

“Doesn’t matter because she’s gone and going back out East to be with her family.” Steve tried to stand up and move around Danny but the blond was blocking him. 

“No,” replied Danny sternly, pushing Steve back against the desk. “There’s something else you’re not telling me.”

“There isn’t,” lied Steve.

Danny simply shook his head. “You can’t fool me McGarrett. What exactly did Lori say when she told you she was leaving.”

“I told you, she gave me the tickets and resignation letter.”

“Not buying it.”

Steve briefly thought about pushing Danny away and making a run for it, anything would be better than the all knowing stare he was getting from his partner. But somehow his resolve broke and unable to take it anymore he let out a growl of defeat. “Alright fine,” he sighed heavily. “She said that the reason she wasn’t able to do her job successfully was because of her feelings”

“Feelings about what or should I say who,” teased Danny.

“The feelings that she had...for me and the team.”

“But there was long pause between you and us wasn’t there.”

“So what if there was?” huffed Steve.

Danny remained quiet for a moment before letting out howl. “Son of a...I knew it. I told you McGarrett,” he chuckled victoriously, clapping his hands together. “I told you that Lori had the hots for you but you, being the idiot that you are, didn’t believe me. What’d I tell you about doubting the Williams’ intuition,” Danny finished with a grin.

“And you say my ego is out of control,” scoffed Steve, rolling his eyes but couldn’t keep the fondness out of them.

Danny continued his rant with a smirk. “My question is, how did you not see it? The glances, always wanting to be your partner, the hug she gave you in Korea. Face it McGarrett she had it bad and I’m the one who noticed it.”

“Fine Danny you were right,” hissed Steve as he ran his hand over his face. “What do you want, a medal?”

“No, I want the dinners you promised me and half the tickets seeing as how they were going to be mine before your little...uh...crush came and stole them.”

“She didn’t steal them Danny she won the auction fair and square. You were outbid.”

“No, it was not fair because she bid for them while I was distracted by your goofiness and having been a member of the team for a while now she should have known better. Add that to the fact that she was completely infatuated by you and one can conclude that she played dirty.” He paused for a moment and let out an amused snort. “You know, when you really think about it this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so suave and good looking.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault now,” scowled Steve, crossing his arms against his chest.

Danny shrugged, and had a smug expression over his face. “Isn’t it alway?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Look, I’ll buy you dinner but I’m not giving you half the tickets.”

“And why not?”

Stretching out his hand, he tugged Danny closer and wrapped his arm him. Steve knew they were alone in the office, with Kono and Chin done for the day and Lori officially gone, he wasn’t worried about getting caught for doing what he was about to do, much to Danny’s chagrin. He had insisted they keep the sexual aspects of their relationship out of the office.

“Because,” Steve whispered seductively as he nibbled softly on Danny’s earlobe. “I already promised to take my really hot boyfriend to all the games since the colors remind him of his beloved Jets and he would be seriously pissed if I broke my promise.”

Danny let out a strangled moan as Steve moved from his earlobe to the side of his neck. “He sounds like a hot head,” he managed to reply playfully.

“He can be at times but I’m used to it. Besides, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day and those tickets guarantee me a great night filled with fantastic sex.”

“Babe I don’t think this is what Lori had in mind when she gave you the tickets,” Danny chuckled and smirked as he slightly pulled away.

Steve let out a chuckle of his own and smiled happily. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Aye aye Captain,” replied Danny before doing exactly what he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks for reading


End file.
